The Tree of Hope
by Inovermyheadinlove
Summary: One Tree. Magic Powers. A problem solver. How does this all connect? Find out in this story of a special tree who helps many people over many generations. ONE-SHOT


**Hey everyone this is my first one-shot! I hope you like it and please R&R! Enjoy.**

** Best Regards, I.O.M.H.I.L ****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything pertaining to the show!**

**The Tree of Hope**

In the middle of a small park in the small town of Lost Hope; sits a tall, old oak tree. It's about 150 ft. tall, with a very wide trunk. There are many long branches that reach out and curves around the majestic tree. In the side of the tree near the base sits an old rusty axe;that to this day no one can pull out. You might think who cares? It's just some stupid tree in a stupid small town out in the middle of nowhere! But the tree is legendary, and has helped many people throughout it's lifespan. The tree is about 100 years old, so it all got started in the year of 1914.

Two teenage lovers were just starting out on their own, and as a housewarming gift received a little oak tree sapling. They were told that when the sapling grows and it becomes a tree, then it will possess a magical quality. The lovers where skeptical, but decided to plant it anyway. What's the harm? They planted it in their backyard and over a few years noticed that it was quickly becoming quite a tree. It was about 8 feet tall and was full of leaves. Well time went on, and as the two teenagers grew up;they also grew apart. They were on the brink of divorce;when suddenly they remembered the tree. To that day they still hadn't figured out what magical powers the tree possessed so they thought it was useless. As the man began to chop down the tree; the axe got stuck in the bark and he couldn't pull it out. The tree began to shake violently and in fear the man called his wife to his side to marvel at this extraordinary experience. After the shaking had subsided,the man looked at the tree and noticed one of the leaves was glowing. It was a deep red, and it looked like it was on fire. Cautiously, the man picked the leaf, and then he felt all his anger go away. He was no longer mad at his wife, and all he felt was love and affection for her like it was when they first started out. Little did he know;his wife felt the exact same way, and their love was renewed. Everything was back to normal, and they had no more problems in their marriage. Soon, the axe was forgotten and was left in the tree as a symbol of what brought them hope once again. The story was featured in the newspaper,but at that time, they didn't realize the power the tree had possessed. The tree had given them a second chance at love.

***Time Skip!* (20 years)**

The year is now 1934, and the original couple has moved on. A new couple lives there, and they have 2 kids (7 y/o 8 y/o). One day as the kids are playing in the yard, they become curious about the tree. When the family moved in, both the original owners and the realtor told them about the tree. This new couple was skeptical, and didn't give their tale much thought. Well as the kids are digging around the tree trying to dig it up, one of the boys just passes out. His brother is alarmed and frantically calls for his parents. While the boys mother calls 911, the father is examining his son to see if he has a pulse or if he's still breathing. The operator tells them to rush their son to the hospital,but before they leave;the father thinks to grab a leaf from the tree to bring to the hospital for analysis. In his haste, the father didn't realize that the leafing his hand was glowing a dark blue color. In the ER, the doctors are doing everything to save the young boy, but to no avail. They have no clue as to what could've caused the boy's unnatural problem. Then the boy's father rushes in and shoves the leaf into the doctor's hands, as he urgently tries to explain why he brought it. The doctor then asks the man where he lives and where he got this leaf. After the man gives his address and he told the doctor he got the leaf from an oak tree from his backyard. Since it was in the newspaper, the doctor made the connection that this leaf came from the "magic tree" as it was called. Then the doctor had an idea and with any luck, the doctor's plan would work. He placed the glowing leaf in the boy's hand and curled his hand into a fist. The father's eyes widened in surprise as before him, his own son was trembling ferociously on the operating table; when all of a sudden the unconscious boy was lifted into the air and appeared to be levitating. He seemed to be suspended in mid-air! The dad was so frightened, he could hardly manage to ask the doctor what was happening to his son. The doctor then told him that the tree was using it's magical powers. That it was working. With one last jerk, the boy crashes back down on the table and slowly opens his eyes. The boy's family is so happy to have him alive again that the magical powers are soon forgotten. On the way home, the father tells his wife and other son what he witnessed and they were all so scared that they decide to leave immediately. The put the house up for sale, and instantly started looking for a place in a different state on the other side of the country! In the meantime, they didn't realize that the tree wasn't cursed, it was actually blessed. They don't remember that the tree saved the boy's life! So another story about the tree was featured in the newspaper and people were so shocked since nothing like that had happened in over 20 years! So once they moved out, the house was abandoned and nobody lived their for about 40 years. In that time, the tree grew and grew until it was about 80-85 feet tall, and the base grew three times in size. Over time, the tree was once again forgotten. Over the next 4 decades, the tree had helped many people in all kinds of situations. It saved lives, and relationships. It brought the realization of love and helped many couples find it when they would sit in the curves of it's branches. But the more people it helped, the less leaves it has and that means less magic. For their thanks, all the people that the tree had helped have carved their names into the bark of the tree. Unfortunately, all those names will soon be gone.

***Time Skip!* (present day)**  
>The year is 2014, and by now the tree is dying. It's in it's final stages of life and only has a few leaves left on it. Currently, we find two 18 year olds sitting against the base of the tree and holding hands. They look like they're so much in love, but they are just friends. Does the magic tree have enough magic to make these two hopefuls realize their feelings? As the two kids sit there, they seem to be having a deep conversation;let's listen in: Ally-<strong>Bold<strong>, Austin- _italic_  
><strong>"Austin, I really like you." <strong>_"I really like you too Ally!"_ **"I'm glad Austin, but what about our careers? I don't want our relationship to end because of our careers and I don't want our careers to end because of our relationship."**_ " I don't know what we're gonna do. I love performing but I'd gladly give it all up to be with you Ally"_**"No Austin. I don't want you to do that. I love you too much to have you throw away your career just because of me."** _" Ally I would do anything I had to do, if I could just call you mine. I hate it when you are around other guys because I can tell what they're thinking. They aren't thinking about **you**. They're thinking about what you have, and I hate that because what I feel for you is real. Even if you do have some nice assets ;)"_ **"Oh Austin. What am I gonna do with your jealous side? It's very attractive, so I just might have to do something about that. But your not too bad yourself. ;)"** _"Ally, I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to know that you'll be mine forever, and that when we're old and surrounded by our grandchildren that I'm your one and only. I want you to promise me that you'll love me forever, and never leave me." _**"Oh Austin. Yes! Yes, I will be your girlfriend! I want you to promise all the same things, and that nothing will ever, ever separate us. That it will be us against the world."** _"I promise Ally. It'll be me and you against the world! Austin and Ally forever. I promise nothing will ever come between us" _So it seems everything is peachy now, right? They got together, but what they didn't predict was their future. But the tree did, and the tree knows, and the tree must fulfill it's last mission. _"Ally, as a reminder to this important occasion, I want to carve our names into this tree."_ So Austin and Ally carve their names into the tree with a big heart surrounding their names and they add the date. **"Together forever?"**_ "Yes, forever and always"_.

***Time Skip* ( A few months)**

So it's been a few months of Austin and Ally's relationship. Everything was going great,but as it often does over time;problems arose. Ally's career sky-rocketed and she landed a 2-month tour,but Austin couldn't come. In that time, Austin was missing Ally so much that he started drinking. When Ally returned, she found that her boyfriend had multiple DUI charges, and that his career was failing miserably. She tried to get him to quit drinking but it was too late;he was an alcoholic. She tried to deal with it, but over time she got depressed. Austin was never the same and they never felt like they loved each other anymore. So Ally broke up with Austin, and what they thought was the best actually turned out to be the worst possible thing to happen. Austin was an alcoholic and drug addict, and Ally became more and more depressed. Ally frequently visited the old tree, and she always wondered what happened to that promise.**"It was supposed to be forever Austin. Forever and Always-us against the world"** She would occasionally see Austin and try to be friends, but it was no use. He wasn't the same Austin anymore. He was ruined. They were ruined. Meanwhile, the tree just stands there knowing what it always knew, and it just slowly dies. About 5 months since their breakup, their record labels decide they need to work together and that maybe that'll turn both of their careers around. They set up the meeting in front of that old tree, and when Austin and Ally are face-to-face in front of that tree again; will all their old feelings arise? Can they forget every bad thing that they went through? Can Ally look past Austin's addictions, and can he move past her depression? Will they realize what they truly mean to each other and will they realize they had something they both don't ever want to lose? Austin and Ally both touch the tree where they carved their names- still as fresh as if it was yesterday. Out of nowhere, the whole tree begins to shake and Austin grabs Ally in a panic;not knowing what was happening. The tree shakes for about 3 minutes, and when it's over both Austin and Ally notice one of the leaves glowing a bright yellow. They had heard the other stories so they both cautiously picked the leaf, and when they held it in their hands- a feeling of relief washed over them. Austin felt as if he never wanted to drink or do drugs ever again, and Ally felt like she would never be sad. They both felt like they did on the day they carved their names into the tree. They both felt like they were in love and that the only thing they needed in the world was each other. They were given a second chance at love. Since Austin and Ally feel like themselves again,they decide to try again. Will it work? The tree says yes. **"Austin."** _"Ally."_ **"I missed you. You have no idea how horrible it was without you. What went wrong? I promised."**_ " I don't know. I promised too. But I think we both broke that promise, by the main reason that we were afraid of in the first place. All I know is I'm not letting you go again. Ever."_ **"Me neither. I love you"** _"I love you too Ally."_ In the end, everything felt right, and I love you had meaning again. Suddenly Austin and Ally are blinded by the luminous purple light radiating from the tree. It seems the whole tree is just ablaze in purple. As Austin and Ally stand there holding each other, the few dead leaves fall to the ground around them, and the blowing wind takes them away. The tree has fulfilled it's final mission, and now it's time for it to go. The tree just explodes into the air, and purple dust fills the air. Austin and Ally are just dumbfounded because a tree just exploded in front of them! In it's place is a wide stump, and the rings show it's been there for a long time. At the bottom of the stump is the initials A.M & A.D Never give up on love, because even when you doubt it, remember who makes you feel that way, and why it matters so much. Austin and Ally are still in shock but take the advice and live by it for then rest of their lives. This was the last story in the paper about the "magic tree" and it's magical powers were never heard of again. Except the people it affected-they still remember everything the tree did for them. It will remain in their mind and hearts forever.

So in the middle of a small park in the small town of Lost Hope; sits a wide stump. It is the only remaining part of the "magic tree". In front of it stands a plaque that reads: Here stands the stump of the "magic tree" that has helped people since 1914. It has helped many generations through various problems; most notably the performers Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. So this is dedicated in memory of The Tree of Hope.


End file.
